


Roman on the Kebab

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [65]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nephilim, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Roman is impaled. He doesn’t like it one bit, but he can’t just... unimpale himself like it never happened, right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Roman on the Kebab

Remus and Roman’s eyes met just before the sword entered his gut. There was a split second where Remus’s eyes were both begging Roman to get out of the way and apologizing all at once. But... Roman’s fate was sealed. 

His gaze even caught a flash of the swordsman’s expression. Eye’s wide and panicked and mouth open in clear horror. This was not the swordsman’s (and friends) intention, Roman found a little solace in that in what he thought was his final conscious and living moments.

Roman gasped as the swordsman impaled him. He wasn’t concerned for his own well being, all he could think about was that Remus should not get hurt. Roman was willing to die for Remus if it meant he got to live. He was happy to do that for his brother.

But as Roman braced for the sharp, painful bit of the sword, nothing... happened? Roman’s eyebrows furrowed hard.

_What the fuck? I’ve been impaled, body. Where’s the pain? Am I just in fucking shock or something?_

Roman looked down as his gut, making sure he had actually been stabbed. Yep, he definitely was stabbed. The sword was very, very, clearly impaling him.

So... where was that pain? He should be in excruciating pain from the sword piercing him and his incredibly vital organs. But... zilch, nada, no way no how.

Roman gazed up confusedly, looking for the answer in Remus’s or the swordsman’s eyes. But Remus was turning to the swordsman, his face was not begging or frantic, but instead it was full of pure fury. Remus’s face reddened rapidly, his fists flexed and trembling. 

“You bastard! That’s my fucking brother! You’ve killed him. I swear I’m gonna-!” Remus swung a punch at the swordsman, but the swordsman’s friend finally stepped into the situation. The friend caught Remus’s fist and held tight, using the leverage to flip Remus around and have his hand behind his back. It was so swift and effective that Roman had a fleeting moment of wondering if this guy had police or military training.

Remus didn’t take the restraining hold lying down though, squirming with all his might against the hold the friend had on his arms.

“Let me go! You’ll _pay_ for killing my brother! How _could you!”_ Remus screamed, swinging his head rapidly as the friend’s almost came into reach. Though it would incapacitate him a little bit to knock heads with the stranger, it was clear Remus was trying everything in his power to get out.

Roman started to speak, but Remus wasn’t paying attention anymore, continuing to thrash against the other stranger’s effective grip. 

The swordsman was the only other person who was looking at him, Remus and the other stranger focused on battling each other instead. The swordsman’s eyes were still as wide as dinner plates, but instead of panic, their eyes were instead filled with confusion slowly morphing into something Roman could only describe as awe or something similar.

“Everything that is coming out of your mouth is a lie! You probably aren’t even from around here, just causing trouble with your dinky sword. I see through y-”

“Thomas, he’s the one.” The swordsman said dumbly, face wide with realization and full on awe.

The other stranger, who’s name was apparently Thomas, immediately let go of his grip. The sudden lack of grip caused Remus to fall over due to the force he was exerting on Thomas’s arms in trying to get away.

Roman’s brow furrowed, a frown appearing on his face.

“The one, what the fuck does that mean? Like the-”

“-chosen one. Yes. You are the chosen one.” The swordsman finished.

Roman had a hard time believing that, but then again, he did have a sword sticking in his gut, so what did he know?

Maybe... miracles do happen. 


End file.
